


Lord

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Paraphilias, Power Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Para el concurso de la comunidad de archienemigos. En el que orgullosamente ganó el tercer lugar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Para el concurso de la comunidad de archienemigos. En el que orgullosamente ganó el tercer lugar.

Estás aquí al fin. Te he arrastrado conmigo hacia esta seductora e incitante oscuridad. Quiero saber qué harás. Te tiendes en la cama sin voluntad mientras mi varita guía desde lejos tus ojos perdidos en cada movimiento; es molesto, pero es sólo el principio, Percy Weasley.

 

Cuando retire el  _Imperius_  te sentirás confundido y mirarás alrededor. No te moverás, tratarás de analizarlo lógicamente. Estás indefenso, Percy. Y yo, yo te estoy mirando. Esperando. Esperando a que llegue el momento en que asimilarás que estás atrapado. Dominado.

 

Tu respiración se acelerará, te agitarás intranquilo buscando ruidos donde no los hay, salidas imaginarias, luces invisibles, olores conocidos; encontrarás sólo el ligero sabor metálico entre tus labios vacilantes. Te verás hermoso, sudando y jadeando entre las silentes tinieblas que envuelven mi más profundo deseo carnal.

 

Puedo resistirte. Pero no quiero.

 

Caminaré hacia ti y te tensarás al saberte acompañado. Me inclinaré sobre ti y murmuraré a tu oído lo que jamás, hasta ahora, has escuchado. Tu orgullo inocente al levantar la barbilla sólo me provocará aún más. Tu prudencia disfrazada de despreocupación me hará sonreír, aunque tú no lo verás.

 

Te torturaré en cada forma posible. Te quitaré lentamente tu ropa: pieza a pieza con una lentitud calculadora. Amaré tenerte atado con lazos inexistentes que emboten tu dócil mente. Te tomaré, así, con tus rojísimas hebras laxas sobre mis sábanas. Con tus ojos asustados y tu garganta rasgada. Hermoso. Apretaré tu cuello entre mis manos y te penetraré en mi ritmo firme, fuerte y controlado; y, finalmente, haré que te ahogues en un orgasmo involuntario.

 

Aquí hay un  _Lord_ , aquí hay un  _Amo_ :

 

¿Y al preguntar? —¿Me amas?— No responderás, ni lucharás bajo mi cuerpo, ni jadearás incontenible, ni me mirarás, alterado.

 

Percy. Desearía que respondieras que no.

 

Aquí hay un Lord. Aquí hay un amo.


End file.
